Bella & Jacob's Night Together
by Ashlynn Faith
Summary: Bella and Jacob spend every night together...but things are not always what they seem. What will Bella do when she finds out what is really happening? EdwardxBella, JacobxBella and usual pairings EMxR, AxJ - includes Lemons
1. Chapter 1 Bella & Jacob

**A/N - Please leave a review. I am new to writing fanfics and i would love feedback on how i am doing. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

Bella & Jacob's Night Together

As we pull into the Black's driveway Jacob turns to me. "Do you want to come in? Billy is at Harry's house, so it will just be us." he says. My heart starts pounding . "I couldn't think of a better way to spend the afternoon," I reply. Jacob jumps out and runs around the truck to open my door for me, he takes my hand in his and leads me up to the house.

Once inside, Jacob asks "Do you want to hang out in here" gesturing to the living room, "Or…… in my bedroom?" he finally finishes. " The bedroom is fine," I respond. I take his hand and pull him toward his bedroom. He opens the door and looks at me with his beautiful piercing brown eyes, I smile at him and slowly walk over to the bed, his hand still in mine. I lay down and gesture for him to lay next to me. He looks at me with one eyebrow raised, then shrugs his shoulders and plops down next to me. He looks at me but his mind is somewhere else.

"Jacob?"

"Yes, Bella"

"What are you thinking about?" I ask.

"Us" he replies rather uncomfortably, looking everywhere but at me.

"What about us?" I ask curiously.

"Well, we've been together some time now, and you know that I love you but……but I was just wondering if you…….felt the same" he mumbles.

I place my hand under his chin and lifted his head up so I could look into his eyes. I lean forward and kiss him, he responds but isn't every enthusiastic about it. I pulled out of the kiss. "Jacob, I…I love you, I know it has taken a lot of patience on your part to be with me and I know I haven't been the best girlfriend but I really do care about you, and I honestly do love you…….so much it hurts" the last part I whispered so quietly I could barely hear it. Jacob heard it though and he suddenly perked up. This time he was comforting me. "Bella, you have no idea how happy that makes me, I love you so much."

I lean forward and kiss him again, this time he was much more into the kiss, his tongue ran across my bottom lip and I opened my mouth a little wider to let it slip through. My hands were tangled in his soft silky hair. His hands were wrapped around me, pressing me up against his blazing body. Between the heat of his body and our passionate kiss my head starts to spin and my body starts to tremble. Finally we break apart, both of us gasping for air.

I look into his loving eyes and suddenly I can't control myself. Next thing I know I am ripping off his shirt. "Hmmm" I moaned as I saw his chiseled abs and how good it looks with his russet toned skin. I've seen him shirtless a million times but every time it leaves me breathless, his body is just so amazing. We embrace in yet another passionate kiss. And I start to undo the buttons on my shirt.

"Bella?" Jake says with a confused look on his face. "What?" I respond with the same confused look. "What are you doing?" He asks. The blood rushes to my cheeks and I look down, I start to re-button my shirt, he pulls my hands away. " I didn't mean to stop, it's just……well……we've never done anything like this before" he mumbles. "Do you not want to?" I asked with hurt eyes. "Of course I want to, I just wanted to make sure you wanted to, and that you weren't doing this just for me" he responds. "Jacob, I wouldn't do this if I didn't want to, now should I continue undressing or should we go back to just making out?" I asked while my face was red and burning with embarrassment. I'm not usually the take charge kind of girl but I had to prove to him that I wanted him and his body.

He smiles at me mischievously and pulls me up against him, we instantly lock into another kiss. With my hands trembling I start to undo my shirt again but Jacob pull my hands away and just rips it off of me instead. His lips are at my neck ever so lightly kissing and licking it. I undo my bra and let it fall off. I hear a soft growl erupt from his chest, my face is pure scarlet at this point. He continues kissing my neck but his hands slide up from my hips and gently cup each of my breasts. He starts massaging them slowly, the heat of his hand intensifying the feeling, I let out a small moan of pleasure.

I start fumbling with his button on his jeans, but my hands are trembling too much, finally after great determination I get it undone and then unzipped. Before I start to pull them down Jacob jumped to his feet and removed his jeans himself. My jaw dropped and I stared at him for a moment. He wasn't wearing anything under his shorts and he was just standing there with an erection the size of a frickin mountain. He laughed a little and climbed back in bed next to me.

I quickly take off my pants and underwear, this time I didn't have as hard of a time with the button. Jacob takes my hands into his and we start kissing again, my whole body in trembling out of eagerness. He puts my hands around his neck then places one of his hands on my hip and the other was slowly making its way down my thigh. I pull Jacob on top of me. "Are you sure?" he asks me. "More then anything" I respond. "Good, because I don't think I would have been able to stop" he says while smiling at me.

He puts the tip of his member up against me and rubs it in small circles, spreading my juices around. I let out a small gasp when his penis touches my clit, he smiles and continues to rub my clit with it for awhile then he moves it up against my opening and slowly pushes in, taking my virginity with it. He stops for a moment to let my body adjust. He pulled in and out very slow for a few more minutes, until the pain was gone.

He started the trust a little faster, kissing me the whole time. I traced his lips with my tongue then gently nibbled his bottom lip. I moved away from his mouth and ran my lips down his jaw line to his neck. Once at his neck I slowly licked down the length of his neck and I heard another growl deep in his chest. He started sucking the nipple of my left breast, I let out another moan of pleasure, he gently tugged at it with his teeth. "mmmmmm, Ja…cob" I moaned. He gently rubbed my clit with his thumb. I let out another moan. The thrusting, the sucking and the rubbing plus the heat of his body was driving me wild, and I soon found myself slipping into total ecstasy. I let out the longest moan yet. Jacob kept thrusting, milking my orgasm for all it was worth and he finally pulled out once another growl erupted from him, marking his own orgasm.

We laid there for awhile just staring at each other. I leaned it to kiss him but just then……I woke up. I felt something cold and hard against me.

"Did you have a good dream, love?" Edward asks.


	2. Chapter 2 Awakening

**A/N - So i wasn't going to orginally continue this story. It was just going to be the first chapter but after i wrote chapter 1 this whole story just came slamming into my head and there was no way i could not write the story. so here is chapter 2. I am working on chapter 3 right now and hopefully 3 & 4 will be up tomorrow...hopefully. let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy! - reviews are very much appreciated seeing how this is only my 2nd fanfic and i have no clue if i'm good at it or not**

**Disclaimer - I do not own the Twilight series or any of it's characters... if i did i would soo be in the bedroom with Edward and not on the internet lol**

_Italics are thoughts (for the most part but I do think I italicized one word in this chapter to put emphasis on it)_

Chapter 2

**BPOV**

_Did I have a good dream? DID I HAVE A GOOD DREAM?? I had a frickin amazing dream, but I am not about to tell him that! _

"Um, I'm not sure. I don't remember any of it. Why? Was I talking again?" I ask.

"Just the usual. You said my name a few times after you fell asleep. Then later you were tossing a turning, you were saying Jacob's name a lot during that time, but it didn't sound bad, so I assume that it was a good dream" Edward said.

_He looks hurt…..he knows! Okay Bella stay clam, don't do anything rash and quit talking to yourself! _

"Huh, strange" was all I could get out.

Few minutes passed as we sat there in silence. It's only 5:15 a.m., in other words, way too early to be getting up, but the silence was unbearable.

"Well I think I'm going to take a shower" I finally said.

I got up and gathered my bathroom supplies and a fresh change of clothes and headed to the bathroom.

After my shower I brushed my teeth and threw my hair into a ponytail. I picked up my dirty clothes and went to toss them in my hamper, and that when I saw it. _Why are the clothes that I wore in my dream here? I just took them out of the dryer yesterday, which means they should still be clean, unless…….unless it wasn't a dream. _I picked them up and did the sniff test. _Holy crow! They smell like Jacob! How can this be? I though that was just a dream! What is going on? _

"Bella, Bella are you ok in there? I heard you scream. Is everything alright?" Charlie asks. _When did I scream? I must be losing my mind, that's the only explanation for all of this. _

"Yeah, I'm fine dad. I'll be out in a minute. Sorry for waking you."

After breakfast I told Charlie that I was going to hang out with Alice for the day because the rest of her family is hiking again, he suggested that I stay the night with her so she wasn't alone. I went and packed my stuff and headed to my truck to set off for the Cullen House. Edward was in my truck waiting for me.

"Hey" I said as I climbed into the passenger seat. He leaned over and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Hello love" he responded.

**EPOV**

"Did you have a good dream, love?" I ask. Bella just stares at me with an unreadable look on her face. _I wonder if she remembers what she dreamed, I sure hope not, I wish I couldn't remember what she dreamed. _

"Um, I'm not sure. I don't remember any of it. Why? Was I talking again?" she responded. _Yes you were talking, mmm mmm oh Jacob oh oh oh mmm ja…….cob, she was fucking the mutt in her sleep. But I must not tell her this. If she knew that I knew it would break her heart, and I can't hurt her like that. _

"Just the usual. You said my name a few times after you fell asleep. Then later you were tossing a turning, you were saying Jacob's name a lot during that time, but it didn't sound bad, so I assume that it was a good dream" I replied trying to sound as calm and collected as possible.

"Huh, strange" she said. _Yes, it is strange……..I just hope it's not a common occurrence. _

A few minutes of silence passed and finally Bella said "Well I think I'm going to take a shower." _Well I guess that's my queue to leave. _

I ran off towards my house, I saw Alice and Jasper talking when I walked into the living room.

"What's wrong Edward? I'm getting a lot of anger off of you, did something happen?" Jasper asked.

"Oh no, she didn't did she? No, no she couldn't have, but I saw it, Edward is it true?" Alice looked at me. _I saw her WITH Jacob, did that really happen?? _

"No, she just dreamt it, but I still wasn't pleased to hear her moaning the mutt's name." I responded.

"Bella was moaning the werewolf's name….ouch dude, that's got to hurt" Jasper stated. "Wait, why was she moaning his name?" he asked.

"I'm going back to get Bella" I said then I turned to leave.

As I was walking out I heard Alice whisper to Jasper "I've never _seen _dreams before, it has nothing to do with the future, do you think he was lying to us?"

As I sat in Bella's truck waiting for her I started to think about what Alice had said. _She's right, dreams have nothing to do with the future, so why did she see it? Does this mean that it's going to happen? That Bella dreamt of Jacob and now she wants him over me? Wait that's not possible, Alice can't see werewolves. Then why did she see that? Can she see werewolves in dreams? And why is she seeing dreams to begin with?_

The slam of the truck door brought me out of my trance.

"Hey" said my beautiful angel.

_She is so beautiful. Look at those soft supple lips. Yum. _I leaned over to give her a quick kiss.

"Hello, love" I responded.

**A/N - sorry this chapter is so short, but i promise chapter 3 will be longer!**


	3. Chapter 3 Experiment

**A/N - ok here is chapter 3, i hope you enjoy! Chapter 4 should be up later today or tomorrow. Please Review!! I Have no clue if people like it or not if no one reviews!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight or any of its characters**

_Italics are thoughts (there are a few places where it is just to emphasize the word)_

Chapter 3

**BPOV**

We just walked through the front door of the Cullen House and Alice is standing there, her arms are crossed and she is tapping her foot, she was waiting for me. _She looks like she might be mad, I've never seen Alice mad before, I hope I didn't do anything wrong._

"Bella, can I talk to you alone, please? She asks.

I hear a snarl from Edward. _Oh boy, he looks pissed! Why would he not want Alice to talk to me?_

"Yeah, sure, no problem" I say. "It's okay Edward, I'll be back in a minute."

Alice led me toward her room so we could talk. She sat down on her bed and patted beside her, signaling for me to sit next to her. She had her hands twisting in her lap, she looked very uncomfortable. I sat down next to her and wrapped my arms around her to give her a hug.

"Oh, Alice, what's wrong? Are you okay?" I asked.

"Bella, nothing is wrong with _me_." she responded. _I didn't like the way that she said me, it implied something. Did she mean there was something wrong with me? _

"What…what do you mean?" I stuttered.

"I had a vision. It wasn't a good one. Well, it wasn't a bad one either but for your current relationship it was a not a good thing." she said.

"What? I'm confused" I replied.

"Well, in my vision I saw you and Jacob…._together_. And I know that you dreamt about that last night because Edward said you kept moaning his name. I guess what I need to know is was it only a dream? Or did it happen and then you dreamt about it?" she said.

"What?! I moaned his name! And Edward heard it! Oh no, I feel so terrible. I didn't want to dream it, I swear, oh Edward must be so hurt. What am I going to do?" I cried.

"I didn't realize that you didn't know that Edward knew….maybe I shouldn't have mentioned that part. He isn't mad at you, he wasn't to pleased to hear _that_, but he isn't mad, he knows it was just a dream." she said in a comforting voice.

"Alice" I said through my sniffles. "If I tell you something, do you promise not to tell anyone? Or think about it?" I ask.

"Of course, Bella" she replied.

"I'm not sure it was _just_ a dream" I whispered. "What I mean is, it felt so real and next thing I know I'm laying in my bed with Edward next to me. Well then I went and took and shower and stuff and when I went to throw my clothes in my hamper…. The clothes I wore in my dream were there, and they _smelt _like Jacob. I just took them out of the dryer yesterday so they should have been clean………I don't know what happened, I don't know if anything happened." I stated.

"Hmm, it sounds like we need to talk to Carlisle. I realize you didn't want anyone to know this but I think we should tell him so he can figure out what is going on. Is that okay with you Bella?" Alice asks.

I nodded. "You're probably right, if anyone would know what was going on it would be him…. Hey Alice, why were you able to see Jacob? I though you couldn't see werewolves?" I asked.

"Huh, I was so caught up with the vision I completely forgot about that…. That _is _weird…. I guess it's just another thing we'll have to ask Carlisle. Come on, let's go talk to him now, before he heads out to hunt."

I nodded then followed her to his study. He told us to come in before I even knocked, then again he is a vampire, he obviously heard us outside the door.

"Hello, Bella" Carlisle said.

"We've got a problem" Alice interrupted.

"We seem to have had a lot of those lately. Okay, Alice, what did you see this time?" Carlisle asks.

We sat down in a few chairs before Alice continued.

"Well, it's Bella. Um…. Well I…err… saw her hanging out with her werewolf friend and stuff and what I saw turns out to be exactly what she dreamed last night and well we assume it was a dream but Bella found the clothes she wore in her dream in her hamper and they were supposed to be clean." Alice said.

" Wait, her saw her _and_ the werewolf?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, that's part of the problem, we don't know why I saw a dream to begin with or why I could see it at all because of the werewolf… and well we're not so sure that it was just a dream, right Bella?" she said.

"Um yeah, right." I said.

"Hmm, yes, this could be a problem. Okay Bella, dear, why don't you tell me exactly what happened in your dream." Carlisle said.

I froze. _Oh no, oh no, oh no. Alice had been so nice not to say what actually happened and now I have to tell him, oh god, he's going to hate me for doing this to Edward. _I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks, I looked down and started twisting and turning my hands in my lap.

"Um…uh….well. There really isn't much to tell, I mean unless you want details but I don't think I could do that." I finally was able to get out, though my voice cracked a lot.

Alice choked back a laugh and I shot a glare at her, she mouthed 'sorry' back at me.

"Well, tell me what you can Bella, this might be very important." Carlisle responded.

"Uh Dad, she was um… _With_ Jacob." Alice said before I could say anything.

"Yes, Alice, I gathered that much." Carlisle retorted.

"No, you don't understand. She was _WITH_ him, like you know _WITH._" Alice said.

"Oooooh……well, is this the first time something like this has happened?" he asked.

It took all my strength to reply, my hands were trembling, my face was beat red. If you could die from embracement then I would have died right then and there.

"Yes" was all I could muster.

"You told Charlie you were staying here tonight?" he asked.

"Yes" I replied.

"Alice, go get Esme, Edward and Jasper." he said.

Alice skipped out the door and a minute later she returned with the others.

"Esme, you, Rosalie and Emmet will be the only ones hunting tonight. The rest of us have some business to attend to." Carlisle said.

"Yes, dear. Well, I guess I will go get the others and we'll head out. Bye Bella, sorry I didn't get to see you much today." Esme replied.

Esme turned and walked out the door, shutting it silently behind her.

"Does Edward know dear?" he asked me.

Blood rushed to my cheeks again. I nodded. "Alice, said he did." I whispered.

"Very well, ok this is what's going to happen. Bella is staying the night. We all will watch her sleep…."

My eyes got wide and my mouth dropped, Carlisle saw my response.

"It's the only way we can find out what's happening." he said. Reluctantly I nodded. Then he continued.

"When she falls asleep, Alice you will try and see what she is dreaming, Jasper you will be there to tell us what she is feeling and Edward well your just going to be there."

All of them nodded, Carlisle motioned that they were free to go, and everyone slowly walked out of the room. As soon as I set foot out of his office I took off running towards Edwards room. I knew I couldn't outrun any of them but I just had to get away from them as fast as possible. Once I reached Edward's room I went over and laid on the bed and begun to cry. I heard Edward walk in, I buried my face into a pillow. I couldn't bare to look at him, I felt so bad. I felt him lay on the bed beside me, the pulled the blanket over me then wrapped his arms around me.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked in his soft sweet velvety voice.

"I'm so sorry" I sobbed.

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything wrong, love" he replied.

"I did everything wrong, I didn't mean to dream that and I… I … I didn't know that I was making those noises. I'm sorry Edward, I'm so sorry." I replied through the thick stream of tears.

"Bella it was just a dream. We can't control what we dream and I'm not mad at you, everything is going to be okay" he said

He started to hum my lullaby and I slowly drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 Sleeping Bella

**A/N - Ok this is a short chapter, shorter then the rest...i think. But i should have chapter 5 up later tonight. I'm hoping to finish it before i go to bed. **

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

Chapter 4

I'm standing at First Beach waiting for Jacob. _Where is he? He was supposed to be here by now. _A cool breeze sends me shivering, then I feel a warm body behind mine and their arms wrap around me.

"Jacob" I whispered.

"No, it's the big bad boogey man and I'm here to eat you" he says.

I hear his contagious laughter and I can't help but start laughing too. We sit down in the sand, Jacob is still behind me keeping me warm with his blazing hot body. **(lol, pun intended!) **We sat there for a few moments watching the waves crash against the cliffs.

"Jacob?"

"Yes, Bells"

"Something is telling me that this is all a dream." I say.

"This is no dream Bells. Here I can prove it." He twists me around so I am facing him, then he puts one of his hands behind my head and the other in the small of my back, and he pushes me towards him. He presses his lips against mine and instantly I want him, I need him and I can never stop kissing him. He runs tongue across my lower lip and I part my mouth to let it through. He starts massaging my tongue with his and it sends shivers down my spine. He pulls out of the kiss.

"Are you cold?" he asks.

"No, that was just a reaction to you" I say while the blood rushes to my cheeks.

"See, I told you I could prove it. Would a dream kiss give you that reaction?" he asks.

"No, probably not" I respond.

"Jacob?"

"Yes"

"Do you think anyone will show up on the beach today?" I ask innocently.

"No, probably not. It's too cold for most people. Why?" he replied, with a curious look on his face.

"Well, I was thinking….maybe we could…." I couldn't finish my sentence, I was too embarrassed and my face was bright red so I looked away from him. He seemed to understand what I was insinuating though because next thing I knew I was on my back and he was on top of me. His hand was running down my side, then up my shirt. The heat off his hand against my cold skin felt so good, it made me shiver again. We embrace in a passionate kiss. I slowly start to strip, starting with my shirt and bra then followed by pants and underwear, Jacob just sat back and watched me, he was smiling the whole time.

Once I was naked Jacob pulled off his shorts. (it was the only clothing he was wearing) He lays me down in the sand and kisses me one more time before he starts to move to other parts of my body. He attention was on my breasts, he was massaging them slowly in his hands. He leaned in and gave them soft butterfly kisses. Then he ran his hand down my side, kept going down my thigh then it went over the top of my knee and back up my inner thigh. My body trembled slightly at his touch.

I open my eyes to look at him and out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that the sun was setting. I looked over at the cliffs and saw the reflection of the water dancing on the rocks while the sun was setting behind it. The cliffs were purple with glints of pink flashing on them. (as an effect of the setting sun) It was so beautiful.

"Jacob, look" I said while still looks at the cliffs. "Isn't it beautiful?"

He glanced at it. "Yes, it is, but I am looking at something even more beautiful" he said.

I looked at him and all I could see was his gorgeous piercing brown eyes staring into mine. We embraced in yet another passionate kiss. Suddenly, I heard someone calling my name.

"Jacob, I have to go, I'm so sorry. I love you and I'll be back as soon as I can" I told him. _It hurts every time I have to leave him because I never know when I am going to see him again. Which is strange, we never make plans to see each we just sort of know where the other on is at when we want to see them._ I give him one more kiss and I grab my clothes and take off running, struggling to pull my clothes on as I run. I stopped running to finish putting my clothes on, i was out of breath, i squeezed my eyes shut while i tried to catch it. When i opened my eyes i was laying in Edwards bed, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle where standing over me and Edward was sitting beside me.


	5. Chapter 5 Watching Bella

**A/N - Sorry everyone i know i had promised this chapter to be up a day or two ago but i had a family emergency so it is up now. It will probably be a week or so before chapter 6 is up. Although the more reviews i get the mor ei am encouraged to finish up the chapter and post it!!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

This takes place while Bella is asleep then after she wakes up.

Chapter 5

**EPOV**

"Carlisle, she's asleep." I said, not even bothering to raise my voice because I knew that he would hear me either way.

Carlisle soon came into my room and Jasper and Alice followed behind him. They stood in a semicircle around the bed while I sat next to Bella.

As I sit there beside Bella while she sleeps, I can't help but to be jealous of her dreams. _I wish it were me she was dreaming about, no that's not good enough, I wish her and I could actually do what she's been dreaming about. She is just so beautiful, I could sit here all day and watch her sleep. _

"Jacob" Bella whispers.

Well, she is defiantly dreaming about that mutt again.

**JPOV**

A small giggle comes from Bella. _Wow, I didn't know you could laugh in your sleep. Well, I guess I can't since I don't sleep but I still didn't know that humans could. Well, I guess she sleep talks so sleep laughing probably isn't too far off. Oh crap, I'm supposed to be "tuning in" to her emotions._

I tune into Bella's feelings and happiness sweeps over me but soon if followed by confusion.

"She's happy but confused" I say.

Everyone just nods that they heard me. So I go back to channeling her feelings.

**APOV**

"At first she was waiting for Jacob, he finally found her. They talk for a few minutes. She had a feeling that all of "this" meaning the dream was a dream and that's where I stopped. Ok, I'm going back in." I say.

_Wow, it's so weird to watch Bella's dream's. Why can I see them anyway? I've never seen dreams before. Plus, I thought I wasn't able to see werewolves…….._

**EPOV**

Carlisle and I nod at Alice to let her know we heard her.

_So far so good….._

Bella's body shivers.

"She's cold, I'll get a blanket for her" I say.

"I wouldn't bother, I doubt that reaction is from being cold" Jasper retorted.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"She's aroused" he whispers_. Wow, he actually looks like he feels bad for me. Well, it's just a dream, no one needs to pity me_.

"Oh, well I'll get her a blanket just in case"

I walk over to the couch and pick up the soft honey colored down comforter. I walk back over to the bed and drape it over Bella. I then sat down beside her. I looked at her beautiful face. _My love, my angel, you're so beautiful. _I noticed a stray hair across her face, so I reach my hand out and slowly moved it off to the side. A few minutes passed and the whole time I was staring at her sweet innocent beautiful face and then I noticed she blushed, it was a deep crimson color that covered her cheeks. Oh, how I love it when she blushes.

"Anything different?" I asked Jasper. He just shook his head.

"Ok her and Jacob were fooling around, don't worry Edward no sex this time, not really much of anything actually, well anyways, then Bella noticed the sun setting and told him to look at it." Alice said.

"Ok, Edward this is a long enough experiment for right now. Go on and wake her up." Carlisle said.

"But she's sleeping, she's probably tired" I said.

"Trust me, she's not getting much rest, normally when she sleeping she still has emotions but I can barely tell they're there because peacefulness or calmness normally take over most of her emotions and right now her emotions are the same as if she were awake." Jasper said.

"Well…ok"

"Bella, Bella sweetie, Bella wake up" I whisper in her ear.

**BPOV**

As I slowly came back to a conscious state, and I began to take in my surroundings. I was on Edward's bed, I had the honey comforter on me. Carlisle, Jasper, Alice were standing around the bed and Edward was sitting beside me.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"Yes, love"

"How bad was it this time?" I ask nervously.

"It wasn't bad at all" he responded while giving me my favorite crooked grin of his.

As I started to get up I noticed that I was all itchy. _Holy crow! I'm covered in sand. Why do I have sand all over me if it was just a dream??_

"Why am I covered in sand?" I asked.

"What? You're covered in sand? Weren't you on a beach in your dream? Carlisle how is this possible?" Edward asks.

"Hmmm, very curious…. I'm not sure, but I do have a theory. I will have to do more research before I tell anyone though. I want to be sure before I make myself sound like an idiot." Carlisle responded.

"Carlisle, no one would ever think you're an idiot" I retorted.

"After hearing my theory you might." he said.

**EPOV**

_Carlisle said he had a theory. Let's see if I can at least find out what it is…._

"Itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout, down came the water and washed the spider out, out came the sun and dried up all the rain and the……" Carlisle thought.


	6. Chapter 6 Counting Orgasms

**A/N - Ok so my first 4 chapters were over 1,000 words by the last 2 chapters were under 1,000 so to make up for it i made this chapter my longest yet, over 2,000 words! i hope you enjoy it, i know i sure had fun writing it! chapter 7 should be up later this week. Reviews inspire me to write more and get the chapter up quicker! i am a total review whore. thanks for all the great reviews so far!!**

**Disclaimer - i do not own Twilight or any of it's characters they belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. I also do not own the songs on here. Opps, oh my is by Tweet and My Neck, My Back is by Khia.**

Chapter 6

**EPOV**

"Bella, love, I'll be back in a minute" I said, while gazing into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Okay" she whispered back at me.

I followed Carlisle out of the room, down the hall, and a flight of stairs then another hall and finally into his office.

"Itsy Bitsy Spider? Really? I thought you were more profound then that Carlisle. You sounded like Emmet back there." I said.

"Yeah, well I needed something quick to block my thoughts and that was the first thing that came to me. Next time I'll try and think of something more _Profound_ to think of. Plus, I always did like the hand motions that all mothers use when they sing that to their kids." he responded.

"So…..what's your theory? I asked.

"Edward, I blocked my thoughts for a reason. Not to just momentarily delay from telling you. Yes, I do have a theory but I want to research it a bit more before I share it, and you, just like everyone else will have to wait" Carlisle responded.

"You've never made us wait to hear your theories before, why now?" I asked with curiosity.

"Well, because this one will take some explaining and it is a little far fetched. Now, that's all you're getting out of me, Edward. Why don't you go talk to Bella, I'm sure she is just as confused as the rest of us but since it is happening to her I daresay that she might be taking it worse then everyone else" Carlisle said with a tone in his voice clearly stating that he was done talking for now.

As I walked out of the room I saw him get up from his chair and walk over to a wall of books. I tuned into his thoughts hoping I could get at least something out of him. _Now, which book would it be in. _Well, that didn't help me much. I continued to my bedroom room. When I reached the room I heard the shower running.

_Hmm, she's taking a shower. Well, I guess I wouldn't want to be covered in sand either._

I walked over to the door, it was slightly cracked. I could smell her shampoo, the heavenly smell was so alluring. Before I realized what I was doing I was in the bathroom.

"Edward, is that you?" Bella asked.

"Yes, love, I was just going to get your clothes and go put them in the wash for you." I responded. _Wow, what a brilliant cover, I can't believe I came up with something that quick to cover my careless actions_. Suddenly I heard sniffling, she was crying.

"Bella, sweetie, are you alright?" I asked with concern in my voice.

"I….I…..I…." was all she could get out. I slowly pulled back the curtain a little and peaked into the shower. She had it blazing hot and a thick steam had made it almost impossible to see anything, even for a vampire. Finally I spotted her balled up in a corner with her faced buried in her hands. She was crying so hard she couldn't breathe, she was actually gasping for air. With out thinking I took off my shoes and climbed fully clothed into the shower and sat in front of her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Bella, it's okay, calm down, everything in going to be okay." I reassured her.

**BPOV**

After Edward left, I decided to take a shower, I was covered in sand and I needed to get clean. I walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower and slowly stripped away my clothes. I then climbed in and washed my hair. I stood there for a moment letting the water run down my face and body, I turned the hot water nozzle a little more so the heat would relieve some of the tension in my back. I started to think about what had happened moments before while I was sleeping_. I was with Jake, this time we didn't have sex but we were going to, and I initiated it, just like last time. And just like last time there was some lingering evidence after I woke up that my dream was real. And if it was real, then…. then….. then I am cheating on Jake with Edward and even worse I am cheating on Edward with Jake!!_

My emotions took over me. I broke down and started crying, The water was getting hotter, too hot to be under. I went to the opposite corner of the shower and sat down with my face in my hands and just sobbed. I heard someone walk in.

"Edward, is that you?" I asked, trying to control my voice so he wouldn't know that I was crying.

"Yes, love, I was just going to get your clothes and go put them in the wash for you." he responded.

"Bella, sweetie, are you alright?" he asked. _He sounded concerned, I wonder if he heard me crying?_

"I….I…..I…." was all I could get out.

I heard the curtain being pulled back, then two soft clunks and next thing I knew Edward was sitting in front of me, then he wrapped his arms around me and cuddled me.

"Bella, it's okay, calm down, everything in going to be okay." he tried to reassure me but nothing could reassure me, I was hurting everyone I loved and I didn't even know how I was doing it.

"No Edward it isn't" I sobbed into the crook of his neck.

He kissed my forehead and whispered "Yes, Bella, it is. I promise you we will find out what is going on, and no matter what or how it is happening I will still love and I will still be here for you, as long as you choose for me to be"

"I will always want you, I will always need you, I will always love you." I said as I looked into his eyes while tears where flowing freely out of mine. He pressed his lips to mine, and I got carried away, my hands tangled in his hair, my tongue dancing around his lips trying to get him to grant me access and my naked body pressed flat against his.

**EPOV**

Bella's Tongue was caressing my lips and I surprised myself by opening my mouth to let it slip through. _I want her so bad, seeing her beautiful naked body had almost sent me over the edge alone and I know she has been wanting this, I just don't know if it's such a good idea. _I was pulled back into reality when I felt Bella sucking on my tongue and then I felt her hand slowly slip down my body and settle on my bulge.

"Bella…. I don't think this is…." she placed a finger to my mouth to cut me off.

"Please" she whispered while looking up at me with those big chocolate puppy dog eyes while a single last tear streamed down her face. _How could I say no to that?_ I picked her up in my arms and stepped out of the shower and walked into my room and gently laid her on the bed. I stripped off my shirt and my pants but I left on my boxers, even though they were soaking wet. I slowly climbed onto the bed next to her and took her in my arms and gently kissed her again.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked.

She nodded.

"We'll have to take it slow and if I tell you to stop or run or scream for help or anything, you do it, agreed?"

"Agreed" she responded while a big grin spread across her face.

She pulled me into another kiss. I ran my hands down her body. She trembled under my touch. I gently laid her on her back and continued to kiss her. I was so turned on at this point that I could even smell her blood, all I could think about was how beautiful she was and how much I wanted to make love to her. I slowly pulled off my boxers. She let out a small gasp then when she realized what she did her cheeks burned red, it was too adorable. I positioned myself over her and leaned down to kiss her again. I gently cupped one of her breasts in my hand and slowly massaged it while gently tugging at the nipple, she let out a soft moan. I continued to move my hand down south, slowly trailing my fingers ever so lightly against her body, making her breathing more ragged. Once my fingers reached their destination I began to gently rub her soft nub, she let out another moan. I put my thumb on her clit and let two fingers slip into her core and began to slowly rub with my thumb and pump with my fingers. "mmm, Edward" I heard her moan. I removed my hand and I place the tip of my member against her instead, and slowly pushed in, I heard a sharp intake of breath from her but them followed instantly by moaning. I start to pump slowly but then Bella whispers "No, I'm alright, go faster" _Wait, shouldn't this hurt her the first time?? Surely it take longer then half a second for the pain to be gone. Oh god that feels good, oh god, wait what was I worried abou.. Oh god_

After we both climaxed………three times. We laid in my bed just holding one another. I was tracing the scar on Bella's hand when I heard her stomach growl.

"Let's get up and get dressed, you need to eat" I said.

"No, I don't want to, I just want to sit here forever with you" she said.

"After you eat we can do whatever you want, including sitting here forever" I said as I winked at her. She agreed so went down stairs to find her something to eat. As soon as we stepped foot in the living room all I hear it hooting and hollering from Emmet.

Emmett's thoughts _- Damn, Eddie, you finally did and we all heard it. Boy do you got lungs on you….oh and so does Bella._

Rosalie's thoughts - _Oops, there goes my shirt up over my head ,Oh my Oops, there goes my skirt droppin' to my feet. Oh my Ooh, some kinda touch caressing my face. Oh my Ooh I'm turning red. Who could this be?_

_Or would this song fit better?_

_Lick this, just like you should Ri__ght now, Lick it good __Lick this just like you should __My Neck, my back __Lick my ... just like that_

Alice thoughts - _I so did not see that coming, I saw you saying no, what in the hell is going on with my visions lately? Oh by the way it sounded gooood, whooo Eddie!_

Jasper's thoughts _- Damn Edward you go all out don't you, three times? And yes I know it was three times, everyone does, we counted every time you screamed we figured each scream counted as one, oh and what is up with the screaming man? I thought that was the girls job? _

Carlisle's thoughts _- the itsy bitsy spider went the water spout, down came the erection, no dammit, down came the rain and fucked the spider out…. Dammit Edward I can't even sing a nursery rhyme properly, what is the matter with you? Next time please warn us so I can get the hell out of the house and do something usual besides counting your orgasms_

Esme's thoughts _- oh dear oh dear oh dear, I think I need a doctor…….and I can be the nurse….with a skimpy outfit, oh Edward dear your done, um I hope you didn't hear any of that……._

"They're not talking" Bella whispered to me while her faced flushed beat red.

"That's because they're hounding me with their thoughts" I replied.

"Ae they mad?" she asked.

"Only Carlisle, and not about what we did but just what he heard" I replied

"Oh god, they heard us" she whispered.

"They would have heard us even if we didn't make noise, we're vampires remember" I whispered back.

"I know I just wasn't thinking about that" she replied.

"Neither was I" I responded.

**A/N - ok so i was tempted to make Bella moan Jake's name because i thought it was funny but i knew it would totally ruin the story... anyways i hoped you enjoyed it! i got BIG plans for the next chapter! Including the revealing of Carlisle Theory and g****asp ****a horrible vision Alice has that may lead to someone's death. (i figured i would give you a little sneak peak, ya know keep you wanting more) leave me a review to let me know how i'm doing or what i need to do better!**


	7. Chapter 7 The Theory

**A/N - Ok, here is the long awaited chapter that has Carlisle theory. All is explained! I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters**

Chapter 7

**BOV**

I stood next to Edward while everyone was staring at us not saying anything. Apparently the silent hounding continued. Not only was I extremely embarrassed but I was also completely out of the loop. So I just stood there looking at my feet, while waiting for the voiced conversation to start. As I stood there I felt Edward's body move slightly occasionally and I knew it was because he was shaking his head or nodding or doing some other ridiculous vampire sign language while answering everyone's questions. Finally it was Carlisle that broke the silence.

"Bella, dear, I called Sam Uley. He and the rest of the pack are going to be here around three." he said.

"Why are they coming here?" I asked.

"Well, I need to ask Jacob a few things. It's the only way to prove my theory right. At this point I have a few theories but one stands out more then the rest and Jacob is the key to finding our answer" Carlisle said calmly.

"Oh" was all I could muster in response.

We sat around in the living waiting for three o'clock to come. I sat beside Edward with Alice on the other side of me and Rosalie next to her. Alice was practically bouncing in her seat while talking excitedly with Rosalie about the next shopping excursion they're were going on and even tried to pull me into the conversation a few times telling me that I was going with them so I needed some say on the plans. Despite her excitement for shopping she seemed to be a little distracted and she kept shooting me nervous glances. She obviously knew something we didn't, surprise surprise.

I refused to be pulled into the shopping conversation and Edward was staring into space and had a very concerned look on his face. I asked him what was wrong and he just replied nothing, I knew he would tell me eventually or I would find out when the time was right so I didn't push it. Instead I just sat on the couch in deep thought. I was thinking about how much I love the Cullen family and I couldn't wait to be a part of it. Esme was always so sweet and gentle natured, Carlisle was the sophisticated and knowledgeable one. Whereas Emmett was the teddy bear big brother, who sadly was also a little slow to pick up on things but he wouldn't be Emmett if get caught on to everything right away. Jasper was quiet, he seemed nervous to be around me most of the time. Rosalie was the gorgeous knockout that knew what she was doing under the hood of a car and Alice well she was a short pixie like, overly hyper little thing but how could you not love her? You couldn't, she has too much of a sisterly vibe about her and she is just the sweetest little loud mouth I know. Her own personality traits contradict themselves, but that's just who she is and we all love her for it.

Eventually we smelt the wolves and knew they were getting close so we headed outside to wait for them. Just as we were stepping out side I could she the reddish brown shaggy haired wolf step out of the woods.

"Jacob!" I shouted. Then next thing I know I was running toward him. I was just about to fling my arms around him when I stopped myself. _what am I doing? I mean its natural for Jacob and I to hug but this wasn't a friend hug…..luckily I stopped myself, what is wrong with me._ I stopped inches from him and just kind of stared, "Sorry" I muttered "I don't know what I was thinking." Just then the wolf started licking my face. I couldn't help but giggle.

**EPOV**

Bella took off running at him, she looked like she was about to fling her arms around him when she suddenly stopped what she was doing. I heard her mutter "Sorry, I don't know what I was thinking."

"_Why did you stop? You know I don't mind you hugging me." _Jacob thought just before he started licking her face.

"He doesn't understand why you stopped, he said he doesn't mind you hugging him" I said to Bella, I'm sure there was a hint of sadness in my voice.

"I….I don't know. When I saw him I just took off running toward him without even thinking about what I was doing…….I guess I was just surprised is all" she replied.

"_Why are we here? Why is Bella here? I don't understand what is going on, she said she hasn't seen you in months" _Jacob thought.

"Well you're here because Carlisle has some questions for you. Bella is here because this is where she spends most of here time and she sees me everyday so I don't know what your talking about her telling you she hasn't seen me in months because it's you she hasn't seen in months" I retorted.

"Boys, before you go any further in this conversation I need to explain to Jacob what has been happening. Explain my theory and ask a few questions." Carlisle said. He paused for a minute looking at me and then back at Jacob, I nodded signaling to him that we were ready to listen.

"Well, Jacob some things has been happening to Bella that we can't quite explain. You see, the other night Bella was sleeping and she was well were going to call it dreaming for right now, anyways she was dreaming about you and her. Bella why don't you tell everyone the dream." Carlisle said while looking at Bella. Bella looked frightened, she shook her head furiously.

"No, no I can't. it's too embarrassing. I can't talk about that stuff." she said as a blush crept up her face and burned at her cheeks.

"Bella, you don't need to go into details about that particular part, we all know how that happens but you need to tell us where you were and that kind of thing." Carlisle responded with a hint of laughter in his eyes.

"Um, well we pulled up to Jacob's house. We went in. He asked me if I wanted to hang out in the living room or his bedroom, I said that the bedroom was fine and then well stuff started" she said while blushing a vibrant red color the whole time.

"_That wasn't a dream, that did happen. Just two days ago. Why would you tell people that was a dream?" _Jacob thought.

" Because she woke up in my arms you mongrel. You can't honestly believe that actually happened! She WOKE up right afterwards, in her bed, and I was there the whole time she slept, it WAS a dream." I snapped back at Jacob.

"Edward, please be civil. I'm not so sure that it was a dream." Carlisle said.

"What?!" Everyone said at once, well all the wolves thought it.

"So after your dream Bella, you went to take a shower and then afterwards you found the clothes you wore in your so-called dream in the hamper but yet you washed them the day before correct?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, and they smelt like Jacob and my laundry soap doesn't. I don't understand how that happened." she replied.

Carlisle chuckled. "Yes, they don't usually sell werewolf laundry soap." Everyone laughed at that and Bella just blushed an even deeper red, if that was at all possible.

"Ok, well her next _Dream, _was monitored by myself, Edward, Jasper and Alice. Alice was seeing her dreams, which we are all still a little confused to why she could see them since they included a werewolf but we're moving past that for right now. Jasper was interpreting her emotions and Edward and I were observing. She was at a beach this time, she was looking for you, eventually found you. She mentioned something about thinking it was all a dream, you kissed her to prove it wrong, then as Bella would put it, some stuff started to happen then she pointed out the sunset and then departed from you. When she awoke in bed she was covered in sand, and we are well aware of the sand wrestling that was happening between the two of you. Again something lingered after the dream. I do have a theory, and if my theory is correct these are not dreams, they are actually happening but I do need to ask you a few questions to hammer out the details. Is that alright?" Carlisle asked. He was looking at Jacob the whole time he told the story of Bella's dream, it was as if he was only telling Jacob.

"_Yes" _Jacob thought.

I nodded at Carlisle to signal that Jacob was willing to cooperate.

"How long have you and Bella been together now?" he asked.

"A few months" I said for him.

"How you and Bella been doing things physically the whole time?"

"No, the day in my bedroom was the first time."

"Have you touched her at all before that day?"

"No, she always seemed to scared. I was so taken aback when she kissed me let alone THAT. She wouldn't even hold my hand before then."

"hmmm. That explains a lot. What did she tell you about Edward?"

"Well, she said that she couldn't stand the thought that he might leave her again and as much as she loved him she didn't want to get reattached so she chose me."

"and she didn't stay friends with him?"

"No, she said she hasn't seen him in months, she said she hasn't seen any of you in months. That you all abandoned her because she didn't choose Edward. She was really tore up about it."

"Has anyone seen the two of you together during that time?"

"Well a few times my dad was around or one of the pack would stop by and she would run and hide, she said she didn't feel like talking to anyone. She's been really distant the last few months. I knew what she went through when Edward left and I figured it was a milder reaction to her leaving him. The past few days is the first time I've seen her so happy, it was like I finally broke through, like she finally loved me the way she did him."

"Well that's all the questions I have for this moment. That was enough to prove my theory. Um, Jacob do you mind taking your human form for this?"

Jacob trotted off into the woods and returned shortly in his human form.

"What I think has been happening is called Etheric Projection. It is a form of Astral Projection. The difference is when someone astral projects the projection of themselves go to an astral plane where as with Etheric Projection they stay on this plane. The catch is that most people don't see Etheric Projection, that's why Bella would have hid every time someone was around her and Jacob. Also, a projection is not a solid object, hence why she wouldn't let Jacob touch her in anyway. Why she had become solid, I'm not sure, and since no one else was on the beach we don't know if anyone else could have seen her. But I do have a theory for why she projected and possibly even why she eventually became solid. This is pure theory, but Bella was torn between two people she loved and she knew she couldn't have them both, her conscious mind choose Edward whereas her subconscious choose Jacob. Between her love for them and her want to be with the both of them she somehow was able to project herself to be with Jacob while she slept, which means she wasn't consciously doing it. I think the reason why she became solid was because she did exactly what Jacob said he thought she did. She fell in love with him and loved him just as much as she loved Edward and she felt the need to touch him and be with him the same way she was with Edward." Carlisle said.

"Wait are you saying that Jacob had sex with her before I did?!" I practically shouted at Carlisle. Jacob busted out laughing. Bella shot him a glare and he stopped laughing instantly.

"Well, in a way…..yes" he responded.

"Hey at least you had sex with her three times back to back and they only did it once! And you did it today, whereas it's be two days since he last got laid" Emmett said while going into a fit of hysterics. Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head.

"Hey, want to go pull an Edward and Bella?" he asked her while wiggling his eyebrows. "You can try and make me scream like Edward and everyone can count my orgasms instead of his" Emmett boomed while laughing. Rosalie shot him a dirty look but then suddenly smiled and grabbed his hand and they raced into the house.

Jacob was laughing. "Edward you're a screamer, I thought that was the chicks jobs" and with that I heard the pack laughing in their heads and a booming growling erupted from all of them announcing their laughter to everyone else.

Bella finally spoke up. "So, what do I do now?" she asked. She seemed very frightened and even looked a little disgusted.

"Look I hate to break this up but the Volutri are coming, and if we don't change Bella they will and they'll take her." Alice said abruptly and in a frightened tone.

**A/N - So what did you think?? Is it good or bad?**


	8. Author's Note

**A/N - ok I've been getting a lot people saying they are confused so I am going to use this to explain things a little better before the next chapter comes out.**

**If your having trouble with the Etheric Projection part. Here is just one of many definitions I found, please note that they all differ slightly, Etheric Projection is seen differently through different people.**

**Etheric projection is the act by which a second "subtle" (etheric) body, of similar orientation as the physical body, separates from that physical body. Often confused with astral projection, this form of psychic activity differs in the sense that the person projects into the physical realm and most often can move about in real time, watching real people and events that are happening as their physical bodies remain asleep. **

**I did take parts out that weren't important. (in the ehteric projection definition)**

**Now in my story line I did alter what Etheric Projection is in a way.(hey I figure if S.M. can alter vampires and everyone except I sure can alter etheric projection just a degree to make my story more interesting) **

**Ok real Etheric Projection you do not become solid, whereas I do make it to where after months of doing it she does become solid. Also I read that MOST people can't see Etheric Projections, I'm the only people that can are like the really spiritual physics or witches(for lack of a better word) but I made it to where Jacob could see her. Hey their tribe is really spiritual, I mean the whole wolf things started as spirits so maybe I'm not to far off on that aspect.**

**I had someone ask about why Bella told Jacob that Edward was gone. Well she never said he was GONE, she said she hadn't SEEN him in months, she choose Jacob over Edward - in her Subconscious mind. Basically her subconscious created an alternate reality for her (that etheric projection made possible), in her life she choose Edward and hadn't seen Jacob in months (for my story) but in the alternate reality she choose Jacob and hadn't seen Edward in months - now in actual reality Edward still lives on the outskirts of Forks and Jacob still lives in La Push, but she choose not to seen or the other one (depending which state of mind she was in) to try to make it easier on herself for being just with the person she choose since she was in love with them both. **

**As for the Volutri being totally random, I know it was, it had nothing to do with what was going on but I need for whatever is going to happen with the Volutri to happen in order for Bella to move on without splitting herself in two **

**I know that was vague but I'm trying not to give away what's going to happen with the Volutri, but what does happen needs to happen for Bella to be able to move on - I know I pretty much repeated myself but maybe it made more sense that time.**

**Anyways I don't want everyone to be confused so I hope this helps and if you are still confused PLEASE put your questions in a review or message me or something so I can clear things up.**


End file.
